


Drunk Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: There had been a slight attraction before, but his mind had been preoccupied with someone else, so he ignored it. But now he was single, had been single for well over a year, and he didn’t want to ignore it anymore.
Relationships: Andrew Underhill/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Drunk Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Shadowhunterschallenge](https://shadowhunterschallenges.tumblr.com/) Rare, Obscure and Crack ship challenge.

He felt like he was burning up, every touch sending a new wave of heat through him. His hold on Underhill tightened as they kissed, their bodies pressed tightly together. There had been a slight attraction before, but his mind had been preoccupied with someone else, so he ignored it. But now he was single, had been single for well over a year, and he didn’t want to ignore it anymore.

It had started out as a simple game of pool. They both had a night off and ended up running into each other at the Hunter’s Moon. Underhill had been playing pool by himself and Jace had asked to join him. There had been a lot of drinks and a lot of teasing and laughter until they were stumbling back to the Institute. 

Jace’s room had been closest so Underhill walked him to it and planned to depart, but before any goodbyes could be said, Jace had reached out and yanked Underhill into the room by the front of his jacket and kissed him hard. 

There had been a full minute of silence between them after that and Jace had been worried that he had made a mistake, but then Underhill kicked the door closed and kissed him back, walking Jace backwards towards the bed. 

Jace’s knees hit the edge and he went down, Underhill following him, the two of them tearing at each other's clothes, desperate to get naked and here they were now, their hips moving against each other as they kissed. 

Underhill finally broke their kiss to slowly trail his lips down Jace’s chest and stomach. He stopped momentarily to look up at Jace and it occurred to him that since they first kissed, nothing had been spoken between them. 

Jace reached down to run his fingers through Underhill’s hair. He wanted to say something, but words could be spoken in the morning. He gave a nod and Underhill lowered his head, Jace sucking in a breath as Underhill went down on him.

He didn’t know what would happen in the morning, didn’t know things would become awkward between them, but for now, Jace bathed in the attention Underhill was giving him.


End file.
